Thirst
by annie.of.the.sun
Summary: One-shot. A moment between Dimitri and Rose in Russia, from strigoi-Dimitri's POV. This is Dimitri without any of his kindness, gentleness or love. Dimitri without his soul. God, I hate summaries.


**I originally wrote this as a dream sequence, a nightmare for Dimitri, to use in chapter nine of my story "a debt to repay", but I couldn't get it to work how I wanted it to, so cut it. Not wanting to waste it, I altered it a bit and posted it as a one shot. Dimitri lovers be warned, this is not pleasant **

Thirst

I pulled Rose back into the guest suite, practically dragging her as she stumbled along beside me. She had let her body become so feeble, so weak. If I didn't have my memories of her, if I didn't know what she was capable of, I don't think I would have gone to this much trouble over her, because right now she was pathetic. But that would change, and soon. It was only a matter of time. Soon, I would awaken her, and when I did, she would be strong. Stronger and more powerful than she ever was before. Almost as powerful as myself.

Wrapping an arm around her, I pulled her to me. Her body may be weak, but it was still a body I desired. I ran my hands over it, feeling the warmth of the flesh beneath the thin navy sundress. I could hear her heart pumping her hot blood through her veins, smell the sweetness of it. My fangs ached to bite into her. I wanted to taste it. Rose gave a contented sigh against me, exposing her throat readily. She wanted this. This was enough to stop me, at least for a moment. If she was making me wait to change her, I would make her wait for what she wanted.

I put my mouth against hers instead, kissing her forcefully. I could feel her hands in my hair, feebly trying to pull me closer, as my mouth took possession of hers. There was something missing, just as there was every other time. I wanted to feel more of her. Lowering us to the carpet, I slid my hand up her leg to her hip, exposing it. She gasped, and began to clumsily unbutton my shirt. I wanted more. I kissed my way down her neck, still searching for that illusive... something, getting angrier as I failed to find it. She ran her fingers tentatively over my chest. I pushed the strap of her dress aside as I tasted the warm skin of her shoulder, inhaling the aroma of the hot blood beneath it. The scent fanned my lust. I wanted to sink my teeth into her and drink my fill as I held her down and possessed her body completely. Yet even that wasn't what I was searching for. It was infuriating.

I could feel her trying to tug away my shirt. No, I wouldn't give her this. If she wanted it, she would have to give me something first. I pushed her down forcefully, holding her away from me. She blinked, surprised and bewildered.

"No. Not yet."I told her "Not until you're awakened."

"Why." She asked me breathlessly. There was a touch of desperation in her voice. "What does it matter? Is there... is there a reason why we can't?"

I smirked. There was no reason why I couldn't. In fact, I had every intention of sating my lust tonight, just not with her. Not yet. Bending over her, I put my lips by her ear. "No, but it'll be so much better if your awakened. Let me do it..."I wanted her to choose this. I wanted her to want this, and I would use any leverage I had. "Let me do it, and then we can do anything we want..."

I could see it in her face. She did want it, but not enough, not yet. "No." She whimpered. "I... I'm scared..."

I usually liked it when others were afraid. It made them more malleable. But right now her fear was working against my goal. I worked to soften my expression.

"Rose, do you think I'd do anything that would hurt you?"

"The bite... The turning would hurt"

"I told you. It'll be just like what we've already done." I cajoled her gently, seductively, my hand trailing over her neck, touching the healing bites I had already left there. My brand, marking her as my possession "You'll enjoy it. It won't hurt, I swear it."

She looked away from me, fear still in her eyes. "I don't know"

Frustration surged within me. I released her and sat up. "Galina's patience is running out." I told her, anger leaking into my voice. "So is mine."

"You said we still have time... I just need to think more..." the desperation was stronger now in her voice. She was stalling. My body swam with my anger, made all the more potent by my hunger and unappeased lust.

"I have to go." I said sharply. "I need to deal with some things."

Rose looked at me with wide eyes, confused and afraid. "I'm sorry." She said, almost pleaded. Her body trembled. She looked so weak and useless. I wouldn't waste any more energy on her tonight. I would go to Novorisbirisk, find some human whore and satisfy myself, with or without her agreement. When I was done, I would feed.

But first, a snack to take the edge off the thirst.

I leaned down and bit into her throat. She gave a small, startled cry as my fangs tore through her skin, and then her blood flowed into my mouth, rich as wine, sweet as nectar. I put my arm back around her, pulling her up to me and holding her at a better angle as I drank deeply. Moroi blood was the best, pure intoxicating life concentrated into liquid form, but dhampir was still better than human. She moaned a little and sagged against me, lost in the bite. I tipped her head aside, licking up the drips of blood that tried to escape. As my hunger eased, so did my fury. I enjoyed this. I could wait another day or so for her acceptance, if it gave me longer access to her blood.

I purposefully kept the bite going for a little longer than usual, both for my own enjoyment and as punishment for her reluctance. She would learn, and learn soon, not to deny me. Eventually I pull away, licking the blood from my lips. She smiled dreamily up at me and tried to pull be closer with no strength in her arms. I led her to the couch and lay her on it.

"I'll see you later." I told her. I crossed to the door and looked back at her. She was already almost asleep. "Remember, I want you. And I would never let anything bad happen to you. I'll protect you. But... I can't wait much longer"

I left her there, locking the door behind me, and went hunting.


End file.
